Broken Heart
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: After Mordecai leaves the park to go back to University, Benson is absolutely heartbroken. Mordeson. For ididgoddpairings on Deviantart :) COVER BELONGS TO THEM


**Broken**

**For idigoddpairings on Deviantart :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

Ever since Mordecai hauled his ass off to Uni after realizing how crap his future would be if he stayed at the park forever and didn't get a proper career, Benson hadn't been the same. This both worried the employees, due to Bensons state everyday and heightened their curiosity as to why the most unexpected person in the group was surprisingly hit the hardest when it came to the blue jays leaving. But no one questioned it, deciding over themselves that it was best to leave the gumball machine. And after hearing a massive temper tantrum go on upstairs only a few days after, the decision was set in stone.

It was an entire month before a golden opportunity came along. A golden opportunity for the ill gumball machine that is.

He found the flier while at the coffee shop. "Open Mic Night?" He said in a questioning tone, staring at the dark pink poster with a stool, a microphone and the words in bold above the picture that was stuck on the wall.

"Yeah," said Eileen who had been serving a nearby customer and who'd also been watching Benson through wonderous eyes. "It's where everyone in the community gathers and watches others perform their musical talents right here in the coffee shop." she explained, walking up to him.

"And how long does it go for?" Benson asked, mulling it over.

"2 hours." Came the simple and much needed reply.

Benson saw that it started at 6pm, so that meant it ended at 8pm. Satisfied, he nodded, but didn't move.

"You can take the poster if you want." Eileen said knowingly.

And that was all Benson needed to take it down, fold it up and head out the door, yelling a thanks to the mole girl and tucking the pink page in his jacket pocket, Eileen smiling with anticipation of what was to come tonight.

Back to his apartment he went. Without much thought, he grabbed an acoustic guitar that was propped against the wall of his bedroom, strummed it twice, rehearsed the lyrics of the song in his mind and headed back down the elevator, where he took the 3 blocks back down to the coffee shop, the guitar in hand and the lyrics in mind.

At least 5 acts were on before Bensons. The gumball machine was shaking. He'd been through an entire month of tears, anti depressants and he still could not take his mind off the tall slacker who was killing him inside. Singing was the only way he could think of to rid the mere thought of Mordecai, to express his emotions and true feelings about the blue jay.

He caught sight of the moon outside before looking back at the stage where the second to last act was making his way down the stage, Benson being the last. After having his name called, he rose from his seat and climbed on the stage, willing himself to calm down.

Benson slid onto the stool and rested the guitar on his lip and when he swallowed his throat felt like it'd been full of sand. He licked his lips and tilted his head forward to the mic, using his left hand to balance himself on the stool as he spoke; loud and clear for the audience the hear.

"Hey guys." The gumball machine was taken aback at how loud his voice sounded through the mic but he tried to focus on the matter at hand. His hands were shaking as he bought the pole of the mic forward so he could sit properly on the seat. "So, I'm going to be singing Broken by Seether." Curious murmers flitted across the audience and Benson took the chance to look over the crowd that had gathered. His stomach dropped when he caught sight of his employees sitting there, but he carried on. "It's...It's an emotional song and..." He paused, tears beginning to pool his eyes. "I-I hope you enjoy." He bit his lip and cursed under his breath at the glimpse of vulnerability he had given his employees. Closing his eyes, he strummed once and opened his mouth.

_"I wanted you to know..."_

And that's when everyone's hearts stopped at the breathtaking perfomance Benson gave that night. It was only two minutes, but everyone, including the workers, were in tears at the raw passion that was heard through those lyrics. They could hear the heartbreak that Benson had gone through in that month and all the employees knew that Benson truly missed Mordecai, as ridiculous as it seemed.

Tears were streaming down Bensons cheeks when he opened his eyes. He had sung his heart and soul out to everyone and he swallowed at finally having done so.

The entire hall was in complete silence. Not a word was spoken. Benson let the guitar slip from his hands. He closed his eyes and bowed his head once more, letting the tears fall in a puddle at his feet.

One lone clap made Benson lift his head.

It was Rigby, the most unexpected person to applaud him especially at a little talent show. Benson almost fell off his cheer at the roaring applause that followed from the rest of the crowd. He met Rigby's eyes and the raccon had tears running down his cheeks, clapping it out for his boss as were all the other workers.

Benson stood, did a quick bow, and walked off stage before his legs gave out beneath him from nerves. They all met in a circle; Skips patted him on the back and Rigby just nodded. But it was enough for Benson to smile and understand what exactly the raccoon meant.

The workers all headed outside into the night, none of them wanting the refreshments of coffee, muffins and small cakes that were served afterward. Once in the golf cart, Benson fell straight into sleep, drained from the perfomance and the heartbreak coursing through his veins. And luckily for him, Mordecai'd finally left his thoughts for the night.

Unknowest to everyone, the blue jay had seen the entire perfomance. He'd been standing at the back of the room with tears in his eyes and a knife in his heart. He felt guilty at leaving Benson like that. If he'd known what the consequences would've been, he of course would of stayed at the park. But he'd taken the chance of going back and he hated himself for doing so. So when he caught sight of the golf cart leaving the coffee shop with the employees piled in, he sighed and headed back to the motel, saddened at his stupid decision and wishing he could go back.

Morning sunlight filtered onto Bensons face and the gumball machine opened his eyes. He blinked twice and stretched, letting out a loud yawn. Benson sat in silence and let the sun warm his body, before the ring of the doorbell cut through it and he stood, wondering who would be at the door at the earliest hour of 7am.

When he saw the glimpse of blue and white, he fell back in shock. His heart was frozen. No. No it couldn't be...

But it was. The door opened fully and lo and behold, Mordecai was standing there, dressed in black skinny jeans and a black denim jacket. He smiled that stupid dorky smile that Benson secretly loved and his heart warmed when the memories of him came back.

Mordecai reached out a hand and pulled him up so Benson stood back on his own two feet again. But he was still left confused.

"How..."

Mordecai's eyes lit up. "I saw your perfomance last night dude."

"You..." Benson was at a loss for words no matter how much he tried to get to the sentence out as a whole. Mordecai chuckled at his boss' moment of shock and he nodded.

"You know, I didn't know you could sing like that. You have a pretty good voice."

Benson swallowed and didn't answer. Mordecai's expression became serious.

"After watching your perfomance, I realized how much I missed the park and when I understood just how much I had hurt you, I left the University to come back here. And to see you too."

Benson felt a shiver go up his spine at those words. He still remained mute.

Mordecai's smile went from dorky to smirky. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled.

The gumball machine smiled shyly. He finally met Mordecai's eyes and he saw that trust, loyalty and compassion that the blue jay had always had for his boss. Seeing that made Benson smile big.

Mordecai knew what Benson wanted and Benson knew what Mordecai wanted but just to be a dick, the blue jay called up the stairs, interrupting the moment and leaving Benson feeling ridiculous and dumb.

After the celebration of having Mordecai back at the park (and a few tears thrown in too), Benson finally had his moment alone on the park steps to talk to the one he'd opened his heart up to last night within two minutes of a song.

"So," Mordecai said. "Why that song?"

"Hm? Oh, I um..." Benson went quiet again. He became a sudden nervous wrek inside, his guts knotting together and his brain refusing to co-operate. "I...I don't know. I guess I knew the lyrics to it better than every other song I've heard before." But that was a straight out lie and both Benson and Mordecai knew it.

"Uh huh." Mordecai said. He cleared his throat. "No really. Why'd you pick such an emotional song? It bought the entire audience to tears dude."

Benson blushed again at the fact of moving the community with his perfomance said out loud. He didn't make eye contact with the blue jay as his mind struggled to get the words to his mouth for him to say aloud. "I..." He sighed, knowing that he'd have to come right out and say it. His eyes found Mordecai's and he kept that gaze until he was finished speaking. "Look Mordecai, when you left, I...I was a mess. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I thought I was dying. But then when I had that blow out in my room, I realized that...that I missed you. A lot. And when I saw the Open Mic Night poster in the coffee shop, I knew I had to make my voice heard."

He swallowed, pushing the tears further down his throat. "I understood how much I truly needed you after I had sung that song. In all honestly, I wanted to sing it so I could get the thought of you off my mind but when I realized what the song was that I'd perfomed, I knew that you meant more to me than just an employee Mordecai."

Mordecai sat in silence. He was shocked beyond words at having heard it aloud, especially to his face, although he knew as soon as Benson had uttered that first line of "Broken" what the gumball machines true feelings towards him were. And it took his boss a long time to figure it out.

The blue jay smiled and took Bensons hand. The gumball machine was suddenly bought forward and his thoughts were numbed with a kiss from his employee. A long, gentle kiss.

Benson melted in Mordecai's arms. This was what he'd needed for a long time. Mordecai pulled back and he saw Benson looked happier than he'd ever seen him. Struck dumb, but happy nonetheless. Mordecai laughed.

"You're such a dork." He said but Benson just smiled. They embraced in a hug.

"I'm so happy you're back Mordecai." Benson said quietly. "I missed you so much."

Mordecai felt tears come to his eyes and he hugged him tighter.

"Me too Benson." He whispered.


End file.
